ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmo
How Cosmo joined the Tourney In Episode 77, Cosmo sacrificed herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that Tails, Super Sonic and Super Shadow could destroy it and save the universe. At first, Tails refused to, but Cosmo convinced him that it was the only way to save the galaxy. Tails trusted Cosmo and ended up shooting her (in the Japanese dub, he yelled that he loved her while doing so) with the Sonic Driver (Sonic Power Cannon in the English dub), causing her to be killed in the process (in the ending credits, she says to Tails that she loves him, while in the dub she says she'll never forget him). According to the Japanese version, in an attempt to rescue Cosmo from death, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration, but all they managed to produce was a small seed although in the English version, Chaos Regeneration is not used and Cosmo implies that the seed is her child. In episode 78, when Sonic arrived back on board the Blue Typhoon, he hands the seed to Tails, who collapsed with grief as he realized that Sonic was unable to save Cosmo. However, the seed sprouted in the end. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2, she was ressurected by a spirit of a wolf (The same animal who ressurected Jun Kazama) and officialy created the second Smash Bros. Tourney. Attack Order Planet Egg Any opponent caught in a vine will be inmobilized and their health will be leeched and given to Cosmo. Move back and forth quickly to break free. The longer the attack is charged, the more vines will come up. Fruit Throw The inital impact of the fruit will cause damage, but no knockback. The fruit will latch onto an opponent and slow down their moving speed. (It will detach after a few seconds.) If it lands on the ground, it will either be a slip trap or an edible piece of food. Cosmic Float Use Cosmo's skirt for easy maneovering. Teleport While holding the B button, use the control stick to choose where Cosmo will teleport. (Cosmo can only move horizontally.) Let go of the B button and Cosmo will warp to the chosen spot. Shinkuu Hadouken Based on Sakura's 2nd Ultra Combo from Super Street Fighter IV, Cosmo shoots a powerful massive beam of green ki that hits multiple times. Transformation Cosmo will transform into a fully blossomed tree. While in this form, anyone who touches Cosmo will take damage. Her roots will constantly absorb energy from the stage, which will restore her health. If the player gets too close, health leeching vines will emerge from the stage. After 15 seconds, she turns into Unknown Cosmo. Entry Animation The Planet Egg appears, and Cosmo came out from it and says "Lets Go!". Special Quotes *You are cute! (When fightning Xiaoyu or Neneko) *Oh no, you want to kill me? (When fightning Dark Oak, Jin, Darth Vader or Juri) *Those giant robots are good or bad? (When fightning Jin Saotome, Optimus Prime, Megatron or Starscream) *T-Tails!? Is that really you!? (When fightning Tails) *M-my head, it-it hurts!! (When fightning Unknown) Trivia *Cosmo shares her English voice actress with Twilight Sparkle and Blink the Mole. *Cosmo was going to be the final boss of Classic Mode, but it was later confirmed that Master Hand was going to be the final boss again, just like in the first game. Cosmo has been downgraded to the secret final boss. *Due to the fact that Cosmo isn't playable, she has no rival. This is the same for Unknown Cosmo. Category:Sonic characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unplayable characters Category:Boss Characters